Conventional air-conditioning apparatuses used in multi-air-conditioning apparatuses for buildings condense and heat or decompress and cool refrigerants, such as HFC (Hydrofluorocarbon), using a heat source device, such as an outdoor unit arranged outdoors. Further, the refrigerant is conveyed to an indoor unit, which is arranged indoors and is connected to the outdoor unit, through extension pipings. The refrigerant exchanges heat with the indoor air in the indoor unit, carries out a cooling operation with the refrigerant receiving heat, and carries out a heating operation with the refrigerant releasing heat.
There is a chiller system that carries out a cooling operation or a heating operation by heating or cooling a heat tranfers medium, such as water or brine that is conveyed into the outdoor unit, using a heat source device, such as an outdoor unit, and by supplying the heat tranfers medium to an indoor unit or a heat releasing/receiving device that are connected to the outdoor unit. Refer to reference Patent Literature 1 to 4, for example.